memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Larrin Returns
(Deck 23, sickbay) Wounded crews from the Traveler ships and the Aurora-class ship are being placed onto biobeds, while security teams from the Enterprise and the starbase are guarding the outside and inside of the sickbay when Typhuss walks into sickbay to get a report from Doctor Keller. Doctor Keller, report says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Keller. 15 Travelers are dead, 23 wounded, 19 critical some have radition burns we're treating them now, also Admiral I would like to request Doctor Crusher and her medical team to give me a hand with the wounded Doctor Keller says as she looks at Admiral Kira. They just beamed over five mintues ago, Doctor, I'm sure they are on their way here says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Keller. Thanks, and also Larrin wants a meeting with you and the others Jennifer says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss leaves sickbay to meet with Larrin. (Briefing room) The screen shows the damaged Aurora class battleship. They've got damage here and here three hull breaches on 5 decks but there being contained by force fields Commander Lefler says as she briefs the Atlantis crew and Captain Martin. Admiral Kira chimed in. Larrin told us that they have been attacked by unknown aliens for weeks on end says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Lefler. Larrin, did you take any sensor scans of their ships, we could tell you what race they are says Typhuss as he looks at Larrin. She nods at him. Yes, we did Commander if you will Larrin says as she looks at Robin. Commander Lefler brings the sensor vid on the screen and it shows a Der'kal combat cruiser firing at the Aurora-class battleship as the vid fizzes out. The Der'kal Empire Captain Martin says as he looks at them. Larrin looks at them confused. The who? Larrin asked them. A powerful race of aliens from the Beta Quadrant and our war with them ended last year says Typhuss as he looks at Larrin. She looks at them. They attacked us without reason we were on our way to meet up with a fleet to do some attack runs on a Wraith outpost when they attacked us took out our hyperdrive with one shot Larrin says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. The Der'kal don't need a reason to attack anyone, they could see you as a threat or prey says Typhuss as he looks at Larrin. John looks at them. We've got ships patrolling along the Der'kal border so far their ships haven't challenged any of them so it maybe likely that they saw the Traveler vessel as a threat for crossing their borders John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss chimes in about that. Yeah and if they find out that we are helping them they will attack us says Typhuss as he looks at John. The alarm goes off. Senior officers report to the ops center Chuck says over the com. Everyone heads to the ops center. Admiral Kira looks at Chuck. What's going on says Typhuss as he looks at Chuck. He looks at them. A task force of Der'kal warships are approaching us at impulse speed Chuck says as he looks at his console and them. Admiral Kira looks at him. Red alert, all hands to battle stations, shields up says Typhuss as he looks at Chuck. The klaxons sound as the crew get to their tactical posts and the security teams arm up to repel borders. Both Enterprise, Intrepid, and Weir are in attack position Colonel Sheppard is in the drone control room ready to fire drones on your orders Admiral and General Chuck says as he looks at both Admiral Kira and General Carter. Typhuss taps the com panel on the console. Colonel Sheppard, fire says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Then an EMP wave hits the starbase and shuts the power off on the starbase and the three starships, as Admiral Kira looks at a console that's dead and turns to Sam. What the hell was that says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Chuck turns to them. It was an EMP wave it knocked out our systems Chuck says as he reports to them. Then a holo-image of the Colonel that led the invasion of the Federation. Colonel Y'kar General Carter says as she looks at the holo-image. He smiles evilly as Typhuss looks at the holo-image. You son of a bitch, what the hell do you want says Typhuss as he looks at the holo-image. He looks at him. Surrender the Travelers and their vessel and we'll leave you alone Colonel Y'kar says as he looks at them. General Carter looks at the image. I'm Brigadier General Samantha Carter commanding officer of Starbase Atlantis Larrin and her crew are under my protection so either you leave or things will get very bad for you General Carter says as she looks at the image. He snickers as Typhuss chimes in. Go to hell, we are not handing over the Travelers and their vessel to you, we won't do it says Typhuss as he looks at the image. Typhuss we were able to get partial power to the Enterprise but no targeting scanners we're targeting phasers manually Captain Martin says over the com. Typhuss looks at Chuck. Hail the Intrepid says Typhuss as he looks at Chuck. Chuck looks at the console. We still got no power to anything even coms Chuck says as he looks at Admiral Kira. What about using the Naquadah generators to restore power says Typhuss as he looks at Chuck. McKay walks sweating from walking the stairs. I-it's no good Typhuss the generators are out thanks to the EMP wave that hit us McKay says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Damn it, we are dead in the water says Typhuss as he looks at McKay. He nods. Looks like it Rodney says as he looks at them. Then they see several ships emerge from hyperspace as Typhuss isn't happy about it, then power restarts as the consoles come back online as Typhuss gives Chuck the order to raise shields. Shields up says Typhuss as he looks at Chuck. He inputs commands into the console as the screen shows the shields powering up. We still don't have weapons Admiral Chuck reports as he turns to Admiral Kira and General Carter. Then McKay looks at the sensors. Sensors are picking up massive warp signatures coming up from behind the station McKay says as he turns to both Typhuss and Sam. Sam turns to Typhuss. We're boxed in General Carter says as she turns to him. Sheppard looks at the console. No it's Federation Colonel Sheppard says as he turns to them. The warp flashes appear and the 7th fleet along with the Daedalus class USS Valiant is leading the fleet. On the bridge of the Valiant Colonel Tyson looks at the screen. This is Lieutenant Colonel William Tyson stand down or you will feel the wrath of the Federation Seventh fleet we know of your weakness on your ships, don't make me give the order to fire Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the main viewer. On the station the Atlantis personnel wait for an answer. The Der'kal forces are standing down and disengaging their weapons Chuck says as he looks at the console. General Carter sighs. Thanks Chuck stand down from red alert but go to yellow alert General Carter says as she looks at him. He nods and inputs commands and the red lights flash. It was too close Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Too damn close says Typhuss as he looks at Sam.